In integrated circuit (IC) design, a plurality of materials, orientations, and components may be employed by designers to customize and create various ICs. These designs may include the use of field effect transistors (FET), laterally diffused metal oxide semiconductors (LDMOS), and many other kinds of components and materials. Standard ICs may include silicon-on-insulator (SOI) and/or LDMOS components which may have limited abilities to handle high voltage values (e.g., greater than about 1 volt). In some ICs, designers have begun to reduce wafer and component sizes, increasing the flexibility and versatility of the chips and the applications for which they may be used. However, as device size and/or wafer thickness decreases, the maximum allowable voltage of these ICs may be significantly decreased. These limitations on device size and voltage tolerance may lead to limited IC design options, IC functionality, and/or IC failure during or following fabrication.